Countdown
by PrincessJenRe
Summary: After a demon is born they are taken to see an oracle. The oracle looks into the child's soul to find who their soulmate is. The child is given an enchanted script that reveals the name of their soulmate along with a countdown. The countdown reveals how much time will pass before they meet them. Inuyashas' different; He only has a countdown? Who might his soulmate be?
1. Chapter 1

***I do not own Inuyasha***

 _Backstory_

 _After a demon is born they are taken to see an oracle. Once there the oracle looks into the child's soul to find who their soulmate is. The oracle then gives the child an enchanted script that reveals the name of their soulmate along with a countdown. The countdown reveals how much tim_ _e will pass before they meet them. Inuyashas' different; since he's only a half demon his script doesn't reveal the name of his soulmate only the countdown until he meets her._

* * *

"Inuyasha!" yelled his mother behind his locked bedrom door. He had overslept again. Awoken by his mothers muffled words Inuyasha peered over his arm to glance at his clock. It read 7:10am.

"Shit! School starts in 20 minutes and I can't be late again!" And with that Inuyasha was dressed and out the door in 15 minutes while using his demon speed to cut his travel time in half.

 _"I made it,"_ he thought, _"with 30 seconds to spare."_ And with that he walked into his first class right as the late bell rung.

* * *

Inuyashas' day was filled with pointless lectures. He didn't really pay attention in any of his classes but as long as he showed up and managed to get by he couldn't be expelled. It was lunch time and as he was seamlessly weaving in and out of the cluster of students to get to his usual spot under the shade tree he couldn't help but notice the girl already there.

"Who are you?" he said with a small frown on his face as he approached the girl.

"What?" replied the girl, looking up to see who had disturbed her from her peaceful lunch.

"I said "who are yo..." Inuyasha trailed off as he looked down to get sucked into the ocean that were her eyes. _"Shes so beautiful."_ He thought to himself as he came to a halt in front of her.

"My name is Kagome, but what's it to you, jerk? You don't have to be so rude." She tucked her long raven hair behind her ear.

"Feh," grumbled a flustered hanyou, "you're in my spot."

"You can sit if you'd like, but I'm not moving."

"Whatever." Inuyasha said under his breath. _"She is beautiful. I don't mind sitting next to a beautiful girl like her, not that I'd let her know that."_ A soft blush began to keep on his face as he quickly shook his head to forget that thought.

"What's your name anyways?" Kagome looked over to the guy sitting to her left. _"He's quite handsome. A real jerk but definitely eye candy."_ She looked over his features. A musclier body, strong jaw, piercing amber eyes, and.. _"What are those? Dog ears? How adorable!"_

Inuyasha could feel her eyes studying him, "The name's Inuyasha." He noticed her eyeing his ears. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I've just never seen a hanyou up close. I was home schooled up until, well this weekend. I didn't get out much."

"Feh." Was his only reply. He couldn't help but feel almost shy.

With that the bell rang for the end of lunch. "I really should get going to class now." Kagome said while gathering her things and standing. "Maybe I'll see you around."

"See ya." Inuyasha replied, trying to sound uninterested. He did have a girlfriend and all.

* * *

The rest of his day was relatively uneventful. He finished the last few classes of the day and was on his way home. It was about 2:45. He finally reached his house and decided to go straight up to his room. His curiosity got the best of him and he pulled out a small box from the back of his closet. Inside was a folded piece of paper. Opening it up, he glanced at his countdown. It had been about two months since he had last taken a look and he figured now was as good a time as any seeing it was the first time he had met anyone new in a while. The countdown read " **-2 hours. 45 minutes.** "

"Fuck."

* * *

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you for reading my very first submission! I apologize for the short chapter. I'm still learning how to use this website and descided to post a smaller chapter to learn. I am currently writing the upcoming chapters for this and would greatly appreciate some reviews in the meantime. Thanks again!**

 **-PrincessJenRe**


	2. Chapter 2

School had just let out as Kagome made her way down the stairs. She watched as some students gathered to catch their bus or paraded to the parking lot. She just made it to the bottom of the stairs when she felt an unfamiliar presence behind her. She turned to see a guy about her age with short black hair tired into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck and deep purple eyes.

"Hello, my dear," he greeted her with a sly smile, "I was hoping I could ask you a question." She noticed him eyeing her up and down.

Slightly uncomfortable she replied,"Uh, sure.. Go ahead." But before she could react he was on one knee gripping her left hand rather tightly.

"Will you give me the honor of bearing my chi.." He was abruptly cut short when all of a sudden a girl with long brown hair in a high ponytail and light brown eyes smacked him.

He rubbed the back of his head while sighing in defeat. "Ah, Sango darling, what a pleasure."

"Miroku! What have I told you about scaring the new girls?!" Sango was fuming. _"Aren't I enough for you?"_ She blushed realizing what popped into her head. She looked up to finally notice the girl still standing there. "Hello there, I'm Sango." She smiled while extending her arm for a handshake.

"My name's Kagome." Kagome smiled back, shaking Sangos' hand in return.

"You're in my math class, right? Third period with Mr. Yamoto?"

"Oh! I think I am!" Kagome exclaimed. She was happy to finally begin meeting new friends.

"Um, ladies?" Miroku asked. He had been forgotten about. How rude.

"Oh, Kagome, this is Miroku." Sango motioned towards Miroku who smiled wide while greeting Kagome with a polite bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kagome. I am terribly sorry for my behavior, I hope you can forgive me?" He asked while raising a brow and smirking.

"I guess so," Kagome said returning his smile, "It's nice to meet you both!"

"Say Kagome, where do you live? Not to seem creepy or anything! I just wanted to see if we could walk home together!" Sango sounded flustered as she realized how weird that could have came across.

Kagome just chuckled, "I live a few blocks that way," pointing left of the school, "you?"

"Me too!" Sango gasped, grasping Kagomes' hand and heading towards home. "Maybe our houses are near each others and we can walk to and from school together! I'm tired of being left alone to fend for myself with this pervert everyday." Sango began, and ended with a small sigh as she got to the end of her sentence.

"Sounds good to me! Are you two neighbors or something?" Kagome question as she walked along the sidewalk with her new found friends.

"Something like that." Sango sighed yet again looking down. "Miroku lives with his grandparents at their shrine and my brother, Kohaku, and I live in their guesthouse. Our parents were killed a few years back and Mirokus' grandparents were kind enough to take us in."

Kagome gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry Sango! That's terrible.."

"It's alright, Kagome. Kohaku and I have each other and thats what's important." Sango gave her a weak smile while feeling Miroku wrap an arm around her shoulders for support. _"He can be so sweet sometimes."_ "You're right." Kagome looked up to see her families shrine approaching. "Oh guys here's my stop."

They looked up to see the Higurashi shrine in front of them. Sango cheered noticing where they were at. "We live just two houses down from you! This is great, you'll have to meet us tomorrow morning, right here, and we'll walk to school together!"

"Okay! Sounds good guys!" Kagome smiled whiling turning to make her way up the many shrine steps. "See you tomorrow!"

"See you, Kagome!" Miroku and Sango said in unison while waving and making their way home.

Inuyasha starred at the paper in amazement. He never expected his soulmate to be so breathtaking. He was overjoyed until a thought crossed his mind. _"What about Kikyou? I got into this relationship knowing she wasn't my soulmate, but how am I going to break this to her?"_ He let out a small sigh, _"And Kagome. She probably doesn't know about this kind stuff. What if she thinks I'm some kind of psycho? What am I going to do?"_

Inuyasha slowly stood up off his bed and began to pace. _"I guess I can't make any rash decisions just yet. I need to just wade things out with Kagome. I'll end it with Kikyou when I feel it's right."_ With that Inuyasha placed the paper back into its box and left it on his desk.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha heard his mother call. "Kikyou's here!" Inuyasha slowly made his way down the stairs to be greeted with a cheery Kikyou.

"Oh Yasha! Baby, I didn't see you once today. Where were you?" Kikyou asked while wrapping her arms around his waist. He couldn't help but notice an unfamiliar scent on her.

He ignored his nose as he looked down at her. She looked strikingly similar to someone he knew. _"Kagome."_ Inuyasha sighed, stepping back. "I was late to school. Sorry." He didn't know what it was but he just didn't want to be around her anymore.

"Oh? Well that's okay I was busy most of the day anyway." She retorted crossing her arms with a slight smirk on her lips. _"Busy with Koga."_ Her smirk quickly faded as she saw Inuyasha make his way towards his front door.

"Kikyou, I think you should get going." He opened the door for her.

"But why Yasha?!" She screeched. "I haven't see you ALL DAY!" Kikyou stomped over to where he stood.

"Because I have a ton of homework tonight and would like to get started. I can't do that with you here." He replied sternly. _"That and I don't want to be anywhere near you right now."_

"Ugh! Fine."

She was noticeably unhappy and confused. So Inuyasha bent down to give her a small kiss but she grabbed hold of the back of his head, shoving her tongue into his mouth. After she released him she waved and walked out the door. _"I have him wrapped around my pretty little finger."_

Closing the door Inuyasha wiped the slobber off his mouth. _"Gross."_ He turned to make his way upstairs to shower before beginning his homework. Only to realize about 15 minutes in that he never does his homework. Sighing he got up from his desk to make his way back downstairs.

"Mom, I'm going for a walk!" Inuyasha called out while grabbing his coat.

"Okay dear! Make sure you don't stay out too late. I'll save you some dinner!" He heard a reply from the kitchen before heading over to the door.

Kagome made her way over to her bed finally finished with todays homework. _"Wow for being new I sure didn't get any kind of exemption from the homework."_ Kagome looked over to the window just in time to see a white haired hanyou stroll down the sidewalk.

 _"Inuyasha? Whats he doing around here?"_ She smiled at the thought of his name. _"I hardly know him but I feel like he's apart of me."_ She shook her head trying to rid herself of her thoughts.

Laying down she closed her eyes picturing the handsome Inuyasha. _"He's such a dream."_ Sighing she opened her eyes to stare at the ceiling. _"What am I thinking? He'll never like me. Especially if he finds out my secret.."_

With that final thought Kagome drifted off to sleep dreaming of the day she didn't have to hide her true self any longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome awoke with a start. Today was her 18th birthday and she could smell the pancakes her mother was making for her like every other year.

Lifting herself up and out of bed she hurried to the bathroom to shower before her little brother, Sota, could. Making it just in the knick of time she closed and locked the door in his face.

"Kagome! Come on! I need to shower!" Sota yelled through the door while listening to his sister turn on the water.

"Sota, it's my birthday! I deserve this!" Called Kagome as she undressed and braced her self for the scolding water to his her while she entered the shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha yawned as he calmly strolled through the hallway with Kikyou attached to his right arm. He looked down at her as he noticed her attention was elsewhere.

" _She sure does look a lot like Kagome. I wonder why that is._ " Inuyasha thought to himself. He as pulled from his thoughts when he heard Kikyou grunt in disgust. Following her gaze his eyes landed on none other than he soulmate.

" _Kagome._ " he internally sighed. She was walking through the hallway with absolute grace. Her waist length raven hair was pin-straight and pulled back with a coral headband. She had very little make up on except for the winged eyeliner that made her eyes appear almost cat-like. She had on PINK leggings that hugged her curves like no other, a plain low-cut white shirt that showed just enough to tease, and white sandals with coral and gold accent stones.

" _She's stunning._ " Inuyasha was yet again pulled from his daydreaming when he heard Kikyou begin to screech like a mad woman.

"What the hell are you doing here?! I thought I told you I never wanted to see you again!" Kikyou yelled, getting in Kagome's face.

"Listen, bitch. I'm not dealing with you shit, especially not today." Kagome tried to move passed her but was shoved into the nearby lockers instead.

"No, you listen. You two-faced, lying, slut! I want you to go home never come back here again!" Kikyou was practically foaming at the mouth when suddenly Kagome's fist came in contact with her temple, knocking her out like a light. She scoffed at the unconscious Kikyou and stepped over her body continuing on her way.

Inuyasha walked over to Kikyou and lifted her over his shoulder, feeling sorry for her. That is until he noticed her bright pink thong peeking out from under her short skirt on display for everyone to see. He grimaced slightly at the fact that he is with this...girl. She is just that, a girl. She is nowhere near the young woman Kagome is.

Eventually he reached the nurses office, laid her on a cot, and explained to the nurse that she tripped and hit her head off a locker. He then left to attend his classes so he couldn't get expelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on Kagome was again enjoying her lunch under the shade tree as Inuyasha walked up and took a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for the way Kikyou treated you." He half mumbled, not used to apologizing to anyone. He was tough and he was feared. That's how he got what he wanted. NOT by apologizing. "I don't know what came over her. She doesn't usually freak like that unless provoked."

"It's okay, I guess. I know how she is." Kagome sighed. Leaning her head by to rest on the trunk behind her.

"You two know each other?" Inuyasha was kind of taken aback. Kikyou's never mentioned Kagome to him before.

"Yeah. Unfortunately, she's my cousin." Kagome glanced over to see surprise etched on his face. " _His beautiful face..._ "

"You're cousins?! The how come she hates you so much?"

"She claims I stole her now ex-boyfriend from her. I didn't but there's no getting through that thick skull of hers." Kagome didn't know why but she was basically spilling her life story to a guy she just met yesterday, and it felt right.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement and they ate the rest of their lunches in a comfortable silence. He periodically glanced at her, memorizing every detail about her appearance. Unknowing to him that she was also sneaking looks at him.

After what felt like a peaceful eternity, the bell rang to call them back to class. Inuyasha jumped to his feet and extended his hand to Kagome who just finished collecting her things. Smiling, she accepted the help and grasped his hand. To their surprise an overwhelming sense of belonging swept over them as soon as their skin touched. Kagome blushed letting his hand go after what seemed like an abnormally long time, quietly thanked him, and walked briskly back into the school.

" _What was that?_ " Inuyasha pulled his hand to this chest and stood for a second longer before beginning his walk back into the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the day went by unbearably slow. The two couldn't shake the other from their minds. Inuyasha made his way down the schools front steps to his red 2015 Mustang convertible completely engulfed in the thought of Kagome. Finally reaching his car he got in and noticed someone already in the passenger seat.

"Miroku, what are you doing? How did you even get in here?" Inuyasha questioned his best friend.

"I'm a master of many skills, my friend." Miroku chuckled. "I came for some advice." He lowered his eyes to his hands and twiddled his thumbs.

"What kind of advice?" Inuyasha noticed how nervous he was and was shocked. Miroku was never the nervous type. He was confident and outgoing.

Miroku didn't look up from his hands and quietly spoke. "I want to ask Sango on a date but don't know how. What if she rejects me?"

Inuasha couldn't believe it. " _He's nervous about a girl? What is this? Has Hell frozen over? He must really like her._ " Smirking, Inuyasha finally spoke. "Oh Miroku, don't worry. I have just the idea that might help you out."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Inuyasha quickly caught ahold of Kagome's scent wafting through the crowded halls. Hurrying to get to her before the bell rang, or worse, Kikyou sees him. He finally made it to her locker after pushing a few underclassmen out of his way and sighed in relief after realizing she was still there.

"Hey, Gome." Inuyasha smiled, leaning against the wall next to her.

"Oh hey, Inu. What's up?" She coudn't help but feel a slight blush form on her cheeks at his nickname for her. It had been two weeks since school started and Inuyasha and her have become closer than ever.

"Inu, huh?" Inuyasha looked at her questioningly even though he felt his heart soar at the sound of his new nickname.

"Of course. It's only right if you have a nickname for me, I should have one for you too." Almost struggling with her words while straining to reach her binder on the top shelf. Kagome was short, reaching only five foot one, she had to stand on the bottom of her locker to reach the top shelf. Finally grasping hold of the binder she realized it was stuck. She yanked and yanked when finally it broke free sending her backwards toward the floor. She braced herself for the rough landing but it never came. Instead she felt two strong arms wrap around her. Peeking her eyes open, she was engulfed by two molten amber eyes.

They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity, until finally the bell rang to signal the beginning of the school day. Realizing where they were, Inuyasha quickly brought her to her feet and let her go. Looking away he mumbled a quick apology and ran to class. In a flash he was gone and Kagome was left alone in the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha had yet again made his way to the shade tree without being spotted by Kikyou. Sitting down, he realized Kagome wasn't there. Sniffing the air, he located her scent. " _That's strange. I smell her here but I don't see her anywhere._ " Looking around the base of the tree, she was nowhere to be found. That is until he decided to look up.

" _How did she get up there?!_ " Inuyasha was dumbfounded by how a small human like Kagome could have made her way to the top branch of the tree.

Quietly, he jumped up to the branch next to her. Glancing over at her he noticed how she kept fiddling with the necklace around her neck. He studied it. It was nothing too extravagant. A thin gold chain with three decent sized diamonds hanging from it. The largest one attached to the chain with the next largest one attached to the first diamond and the third, being the smallest, attached to the second.

"How the hell did you get up here?" Inuyasha questioned her after realizing she still hadn't noticed him.

Nearly falling off of her branch, Kagome spun around to face him, releasing her hold on her necklace. "What is wrong with you?! You scared the shit out of me! I almost fell! You do realize it's a good one hundred foot fall right?!"

Not letting her get away with not answering his question, Inuyasha jumped to her branch landing in front of the fuming girl. "Answer my question, Kagome. I have never once seen any of the humans here get this high up. How did you get up here?" He saw her begin to fiddle with her necklace again before she looked up to finally answer him.

"I climbed." Was all she said before looking away once again. " _He's so close to me. Just like before, I can feel his breath on my skin._ " She could feel chills run up her spine as he spoke. "There's a lot of trees around my house, I just have a lot of practice."

Inuyasha could tell that she as hiding something from him. Her answer just didn't fit. Sure, he's seen humans climb trees before but not this one. There were sometimes feet between one branch and the next, she couldn't possibly have made it this far up herself, yet he didn't smell anyone else around her.

Accepting that answer for now, he relaxed next to her on the branch. "So Kagome," He started, looking over at the goddess next to him, "I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked, meeting his gaze.

"Well, Miroku came up to me last week and told me he needed my help asking a girl out, but he was afraid she'd reject him."

"Miroku?! Afraid to ask a girl out?! What is this?! Has Hell frozen over?!" Kagome couldn't help but laugh. Even though she has only known him for two weeks, she knew enough about him to know that he didn't get nervous asking girls out.

"That's what I thought! But he was serious. I can understand why though. I've sorta known he's liked her for a while now, but never thought he'd really make a move. He was always too afraid since they practically live together." He could see Kagome's eyes widen as she realized who Miroku wanted to ask out.

"Sango?!" Kagome practically fell off the branch before Inuyasha caught her. With his arm around her waist she felt content.

Realizing what he was doing, Inuyasha let go and nodded. Not able to form words just yet. He couldn't get enough of that feeling. Her in his arms was exhilarating.

"So, what do you need my help with?" Kagome asked, breaking the silence.

"Oh, uh, well, I thought maybe you could talk to Sango and try to convince her to agree to go on the date with him. I thought maybe it would be more comfortable for her if you went too."

"Me? You want me to third wheel with them? Oh boy, that'll be awkward." She noticed him look down, hiding his eyes under his bangs.

"Not third wheel. You'll have a date too."

"Who?" She noticed how tense he was getting. " _Is he trying to ask me out?_ "

"Me."

"Like a double date? You and me? And Sango and Miroku? Aren't you dating Kikyou though?" She felt saddened having to remind him of his girlfriend, her worst nightmare.

"Well, sorta like a double date. We'll just be going as friends to make it more comfortable for them." It pained him to say that. He wanted to be so much more than just friends with her. But he couldn't let her know that, not yet.

"I think that's a great idea." Kagome smiled, even though she wished he would just break up with Kikyou already. "I'll talk to Sango after school before Miroku shows up."

Hearing the bell ring for the end of lunch, they gathered their things. Kagome packed everything into her book-bag and swung it over her shoulder, preparing for the trek back down. But before she realized it, Inuyasha had wrapped his arm around her waist and jumped, sending them barreling toward the ground until finally landing gracefully on his feet.

Kagome sighed in relief realizing they made it to the ground safely. Looking up she met his golden orbs again. "I'll let Miroku know and I'll see you later." She heard him say and saw him smile a big toothy grin before turning to walk back inside. She stood there a moment longer, taking in what just happened before making her way to class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha laid in bed recapping the days events. Thinking back to after school, he convinced Miroku to go for it and ask Sango on a date. He knew Kagome could convince her, so he had no doubts in his mind.

They reached the entrance of the school and saw Kagome and Sango sitting on a bench talking. Using his demon hearing, he could make out Sango agreeing. Smiling, he led Miroku to them after noticing him frozen in place at the first sight of Sango.

Miroku had stuttered a few times but finally made out what he wanted from her. One date. And if she didn't want to have a second he would understand. She agreed and he saw Miroku's eyes light up at her answer. He smiled ear to ear. They agreed on Saturday at six.

Inuyasha couldn't help but feel butterflies in his stomach at the thought of going on a sort of date with Kagome. " _She really is my soulmate. I can feel it._ " With that final thought, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome awoke feeling better than ever. It was finally Saturday and today was her sort of date with Inuyasha. She couldn't be more excited and nervous at the same time.

She was surprised by how refreshed she felt. Sitting up, she stretched her arms. She could feel the sun coming through her window, smell her mother cooking breakfast, and hear the city roaring with life.

Wait, she could hear people? Realization shot through her as her hand went flying to her throat. Her necklace, it wasn't there. Searching through her sheets she finally came upon it. The chain had snapped in her sleep and now it laid in her bed. Reaching for it, she noticed her claws. " _No.. This can't be happening. Not today_!" She slowly moved her hands up to her head, and there they were, her dog ears. She jumped out of bed, only to hear her alarm clock come crashing to the floor. " _No. Even my tail reappeared!"_

She raced down the stairs to her mother. "Mom! My seal broke! What am I going to do? He'll find me!" Kagome cried into her mothers chest. What were they going to do? They couldn't let **Him** find her.

"Kagome." Her mother tried to sooth her. "It'll be okay. We're far away from **Him** now. **He** can't find you." Even though she said that, in the back of her mind she knew they had to do something.

"No! Tonight I'm suppose to go out with Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku!" Kagome only wept harder. " _What are they going to think when they see me like this?_ "

"Sweetie, I think you should go. They're your friends. I'm sure they'll understand. And that Inuyasha boy can protect you, right? You said he's half dog demon?" She knew Kagome didn't need protection but **He** was strong.

Kagome cried for a while longer, he mother holding her the whole time before she finally sat up. "I guess you're right." She sniffled. "They were bound to find out eventually." With that she peeled herself off her mother and slowly made her way upstairs. Closing the door, she sat on the bed with her head in her hands, fearing what her new friends would think of her now.

XXXX

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Thank you all for the reviews! I wanted to apologize for that huge gap I took between the second and third chapters. I Just started a new job and finished up an online course I was taking for school. I hope you all are still enjoying my work. Please review to tell me what you think!**

 **-PrincessJenRe**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone!**

 **I know its been awhile since I've updated, and this isn't really much of an update. I was rereading what I have written and I just couldn't stand how quickly I wrote chapter 5. This is it again, except I've added more detail to Kagome's abused past. I'm currently writing chapter 6, so stay tuned for another update soon. Please review and thank you all for your patience with me!**

 **-PrincessJenRe**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ka-Kagome? Is that really you?" Whispered Sango. Standing before her was a hanyou, not her mortal friend. Her hair now sporting white strips that framed her face, had grown reaching the bottom of her backside, she had black furry dog ears on the top of her head, striking blue/gray eyes, fangs, and claws. Not to mention a tail.

"Yes.. It's really me." Kagome was saddened by the look on the young girls face. _"She must think I'm some kind of freak."_

"What happened to you?" Worry dripping from her words.

"I haven't been completely honest with you guys, Sango." Kagomes ears flatted against her head. "If you couldn't tell, I'm half dog demon."

"But how? Inuyasha should have been able to sense you. How could you possibly hide all this from us?" Sango wasn't upset with her friend, well maybe a little hurt, but more amazed that she could hide her true form so well.

"Well, not only am I half dog demon, but the other half of me is Miko." Kagome, afraid of her friends reaction, turned away. In a low voice she continues, "my father was a powerful dog yōkai and my mother is a strong Miko. After my father passed, my mother remarried a hanyou named Naraku. He was an abusive alcoholic to my mother and I and nearly killed me one night. We had no choice but to escape or be brutally murdered eventually." Kagome's lip quivered as tears brimmed her eyes and she began to remember what she had been suppressing for so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Three years earlier**

"Kagome, sweetie wake up." Her mom slowly shook her awake.

"Wha- what's going on?" Kagome slowly opened her eyes to meet her mothers red, puffy blue orbs. "Mom, what's wrong?" She sat up in bed, frantically searching for the god-awful scent of Naraku.

"Kagome, I have to take Sota to the doctors; his ear infections gotten worse. I finally talked my _wonderful_ husband into letting me take him." Kagome could hear the muffled snort emit from downstairs as Naraku relished in her obedience to him. "But you need to stay here Kagome." Kagome's eyes grew wide as her mother finished speaking. _"I can't be left alone with him.. Not again. Last time he beat me so bad I missed two weeks of school."_

"Mom, no, please you can't leave me here.." She was barely able to get the words out before Naraku had made his way up the stairs and only after slapping her across the face, dragged her mother out of her room. She heard the thumping of her mom stumbling down the stairs and the jingle of keys as Sota cried for him to stop. Soon there was the slamming of the front door and a low rumble from the car.

"Oh, my sweet daughter.." Her breathing stopped at the sound of Naraku's voice. "Why don't you come and keep your daddy company?" She could almost see the look on his face. She was frozen in fear of what evil he was plotting for her downstairs.

"Bitch! If I have to come up there-"

"Coming, sir!" She squeaked out as she jumped out of bed. Throwing on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans.

She made her way down the steps to see beer bottles littering their living room. On the couch was her stepfather, Naraku. His long black hair in a high ponytail and wearing his stained tank top, revealing his scared right shoulder. He turned to look at her, for she had stopped at the base of the stairs, his red eyes digging into her soul.

"Get over here." His words dripping with malice. Shaking, Kagome stayed where she was. She knew no matter when she did he'd still hurt her somehow.

Noticing Kagome's resistance, Naraku slowly stood and began making his way over to her, kicking bottles out of his path. She turned to run back up the stairs, thinking she could lock herself in her room until her mother got home, but Naraku grabbed her by the back of her shirt and threw her down, blocking her way to her room. "Not so fast."

Kagome stood and ran towards the front door until Naraku grabbed her by her hair and brought her to his chest. Tracing her cheek with his claws he saw tears well in her eyes. "Now, now, don't cry. I'm gonna take good care of you." With that he traced down her neck and over her breasts, tearing her shirt to reveal her pale pink bra.

Kagome screamed in fear, bringing her claws across his face causing him to release her. She fell to the ground, unable to move. _"He's going to rape me.."_

Naraku, finally regaining his composure, picked Kagome up, and slung her over his shoulder. "Girl, you're going to pay for that." He made his way over to their basement stairs and opened the door. He tossed Kagome down the stairs and watched her land with a thud

Groaning, Kagome lifted her head to see Naraku once agin standing over her. Lifting her by her hair, he threw her like a rag-doll.

"Mom!" Kagome's blood curdling scream reverberated through their dungeon-like basement as she made contact with the stone wall to her left. Barely conscious, she felt his hot tongue lap at the cut across her cheek.

"Soon my dear, I'll have all of you." His breath hit her ear like a train.

Tears springing from her eyes once again. She manage to force out a barely audible, "Never." Before passing out completely on to the dirt floor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Awoken by her mother violently shaking her near-lifeless form, Kagome let out a soft groan.

"Kagome?! Are you okay?! Sweetie, I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you! Please wake up!" Tears streamed down her mother's face as she embraced her only daughter.

"Mom, thank kami you're here."

"Can you walk?" Her mother's eyes roamed over her body landing on her torn shirt, "dear god, what did he do to you?"

"I think so," slowly Kagome got to her feet, "he tried to rape me, mom." Tears overflowing as she embraced her mother. "I fought him off, but I was so scared."

Her mother slowly caressed the back of her head and pushed her back just enough to look her in the eyes, "we're leaving."

Kagome nodded as she looked down at the sounds of sniffling coming from behind her mom. She finally noticed Sota hiding behind their mothers leg, holding on for dear life.

Picking Sota up, her mother grasped Kagome's hand and led them up the rickety basement steps. "He's gone, he left to get more beer. We have just enough time to get out of here. I'll call your grandfather and let him know we are on our way."

Quickly the family piled into the beater car Naraku allowed his 'beloved' wife to drive around, knowing full well it could break down at any moment, and made their way towards the Higurashi shrine only an hour away.

XXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present**

Kagome collapsed to her knees as she finished explaining to her new friend her deepest secret. Tears poured from her eyes as her body shook from the raw emotion escaping her.

Sango ran to her friends side as she watched her fall and embraced the shaking figure. "Shh, Kagome it's okay. I'm here." She cooed rubbing her back. "You guys survived, you got away, he can't hurt you anymore."

Kagome only began to sob harder, "Sango, you don't understand he knows where I am now. He's going to make me his now!"

"But I don't understand, how did he find you?"

"Before we escaped, he had cursed my demon side. He made it so he could always sense and be drawn to me as long as I was connected to my demon. After we arrived here my mom and I got to work on concealing my demon side. We blessed a necklace that was given to me by my father that when worn, completely concealed my demon. Disconnecting it from my Miko side, and trapping it within the diamonds. That's why no one knew my true form and why Naraku couldn't hunt me down. But now, NOW, he knows where I am. He's probably plotting as we speak!"

Sango embraced her tighter, "Well we won't let that happen. Miroku, Inuyasha, and I will protect you with our lives if we have to."

Kagome's eyes met Sangos and she realized what her friend had said was true, they would do whatever it took to keep her safe. Finally getting to her feet, Kagome dried her tears.

"Thank you-" Was all she could make out before they heard Sota call for them.

"Sango! Kagome! There are _boys_ here for you!" They giggled as they listened to the commotion from the top of the stairs.

"I'm no boy, kid! I'm a-" But Inuyasha stopped before he could finish as he caught scent of a female hanyou. _"That's strange.. There shouldn't be any demons around here."_

Miroku could hear growling coming from his friend and became worried. "Inuyasha, what's wrong? Do you sense something?"

"Yeah. There's another hanyou here." They began to tense as they hear footsteps near them and the volume of Inuyasha's growling increased.

"Calm down, stupid. It's just us." Announced Sango as she and Kagome rounded the corner. "No need to freak."

Inuyasha's jaw hit the floor the moment he saw his soulmate enter the room. _"She looks so breathtaking today."_ He couldn't help but gawk at her flawless figure being hugged by her short pale-blue dress. Although, when he sniffed the air again he wasn't overwhelmed by her sweet scent of peaches and sweet tea, but bombarded by it. Her scent forced itself into his lungs causing himself to become drunk off her. "Ka- Kagome..." He breathed out.

She blushed as she watched the scene in front of her. Inuyasha had a stupid little grin on his face that made Kagome's heart do flips and a strange look in his eyes that made her blush uncontrollably.

Inuyasha was finally released from his trance when he noticed a fluffy black object peek out behind Kagome. "Um, Kagome? What's that behind you?" Just as he finished his sentence, he finally began to notice how her face was framed with white and she had, "Dog ears?!"

Kagome's ears flattened against her head as Inuyasha's voice rang through the room. Finally mustering up enough courage Kagome looked him square in the eyes. "I'm a hanyou like you, Inuyasha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Surprisingly Inuyasha's had taken the news fairly well. After Miroku had caught him mid faint and helped him over to the couch as Kagome once again explained her secret.

"So that's why I couldn't sense you before, you hid your demon?" Inuyasha was finally putting all the pieces together. Why she wasn't afraid of him, why Kikyou hated her, how she managed to climb the shade tree.

"I had to or I was not only putting mine, but my mother and brother's lives in danger." Kagome lowered her head as she once again thought about Naraku finding them.

"Maybe we shouldn't go to the movies today." Miroku chimed in, "We should keep you out of public areas for a while."

"No! I don't want to ruin our day. Plus, Naraku wouldn't try anything too risky just yet. We should be okay." Kagome blushed a little, thinking about her sort of date with Inuyasha. _"I never realized how amazing he smells until now. Like pine and rain."_

Inuyasha smirked slightly as he noticed Kagome's sneaky glances toward him. "Well let's stop wasting time! _Vacation_ is going to start in 20 minutes!" With that he leaped to his feet and grabbed Kagome's hand, lifting her from the couch and racing out the door leaving a slightly confused Miroku and Sango in their wake.

"Are we missing something?" Sango question.

"I believe we are, my dear." Answered Miroku as he too grabbed Sango's hand and strolled out the door toward the theatre.


	6. Chapter 6

It was only half passed five when Sota decided to make his way up to his bedroom. He walked in and softly sat on the corner of his bed. Glancing at his left hand, he began to fiddle with the dull, wooden beads around his wrist. _"If only I could remove these.."_ Turning his hand over he tried to reach for the clasp but was shocked in the process. _"This isn't fair. Kagome can release her demon, why can't I?"_

Getting up, Sota made his way to his desk. He opened the small drawer to his right and searched inside until he came upon a small scroll. With a sigh, he unrolled the delicate paper that revealed none other than his countdown. **+05:120:10:15**

 _"Man, I'm never going to meet her. At least not until I'm... Eighteen."_ With a sigh, Sota slowly replaced his scroll and once again sat down on his bed. A discussion that he had with his mother a few days before ran through his mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **A few days earlier**

"Mom, can I ask you something?" Hesitating, Sota sat at the kitchen table beside his mother.

"Of course, dear. You know you can talk to me about anything." Patting his hand to reassure him.

"Well, I was just wondering why I can't reveal my demon."

With a heavy sigh, his mother replied, "Sweetheart, you're only thirteen. When we made yours and Kagome's charms, your grandfather and I put a seal over the clasps. If either of you tried to remove it before your eighteenth birthdays, you wouldn't be able to."

"But mom, Kagome's eighteen, why hasn't she removed hers? And how come she's so much stronger than me even with her charm on? It's not fair!" Frustration was evident in his voice as he looked down at his charm.

"Sota, you know full well that if Kagome released her demon she would be in great danger. She inherited my Miko powers, though hers seem to be much stronger than mine are, but because of this we couldn't seal all her abilities. We have her demon hidden but she can still tap into her strength. I know it's not fair, but one day you'll too be a powerful demon like your father."

Getting up, she gathered her coffee mug and disappeared into the kitchen, leaving Sota with his thoughts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Present**

Sota flopped to his back and stared at the ceiling. _"I really hope Kagome's friends can take care of her.."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Unknown location**

The sun was only just beginning to set, but the room was already pitch black. Malicious laughter could be heard emanating from the darkness. Naraku reached for his beer as he yet again read over his cursed scroll. _"So my sweet Kagome's seal has finally broken?"_ A wicked smile crept on to his face. Taking a swig, he picked up his phone and dialed a number.

"Hello dear, remember me?"

"How could I forget you?" A females voice could be heard through his receiver.

"I have a job for you, if you're up for it." Naraku knew damn well she would do anything he asked of her, she always did.

"Of course, love." Her obsession could be heard in her voice. She would do anything for Naraku; she loved him.

"Kagome's seal has broken. Do me a favor and keep a close eye on her for me, won't you?"

"Her?! But Naraku, she stole you from me once! And you want me to get her back for you.." He could hear the sadness in her voice and he became increasingly irritated.

"Now, now, you have nothing to worry about. I'm all yours, I promise." And with that the mystery woman agreed to keep her eye on Kagome leaving Naraku quite pleased.

Placing his phone back down, a smile formed across his lips. _"Soon she'll be mine."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **At the movies**

"Man, that movie was great!" Inuyasha roared with laughter as he recalled his favorite scenes. "'Now give your dad a goodnight rim job' oh my god!"

"That was probably one of the best movies I've seen in a long time!" Kagome chimed in, wiping the tears from her eyes. Miroku and Sango just nodded in agreement, both lost in their own thoughts.

 _"I can't believe he held my hand. I still have butterflies in my stomach."_ Sango blushed slightly at remembering the feeling of her hand in his.

 _"She let me hold her hand!"_ Miroku couldn't be happier.

Kagome noticed the gleam in her friends eyes as she glanced at her date. "Hey guys, why don't we go back to one of our houses and hang out a little longer?"

Inuyasha caught on to Kagome's thought and glanced at Miroku who seemed to be begging him with his eyes. "That's a great idea! Why don't we go back to my house? My parents are out of town visiting my brother and his wife anyways." After they all agreed, everyone hopped into Inuyasha's car and drove over to his place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow Inu, your house is huge!" Kagome gasped from the passenger seat as they drove up the long driveway. Never in her life has she seen a more beautiful home.

"Yeah, my dad's some big time movie producer in America." Side glancing at Kagome he couldn't help but smile. _"She's so beautiful.."_ Snapping from his thoughts, he parked the car and everyone piled out. As soon as Inuyasha exited the drivers seat, another man hopped in and drove away from the house.

"Dude, did someone just steal your car?!" Miroku couldn't believe someone would just take a car with them all standing right there.

"No," Inuyasha couldn't help but chuckle, "that's Neko, he parks our cars." Turning around, he led them up the stairs, past the large white columns, and to the front door. Upon opening it, Kagome nearly fainted.

 _"This place is gorgeous!"_ Slowly taking a step inside, she took note of the tall white columns similar to the ones outside and dark hardwood floor. Elegant furniture filled each room and the smell of fresh baked cookies made her mouth drool. Just then a small man with a tray of freshly baked cookies rounded the corner.

"Hello master Inuyasha, do you or your companions care for a cookie?"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he snatched the tray from his butlers hands and began to devour the cookies. "Master Inuyasha! Please share those with your companions!"

"Shut it, Myoga. These are mine." Inuyasha made his way to the living room forcing the group to follow him with pure disappointment etched into their faces.

 _"I didn't want any anyways, jerk."_ Kagome thought, burning holes in the back of the young hanyous' head.

"Kagome, quit your glarin' and sit down." Inuyasha made his way to his DVD collect and searched the various shelves.

 _"How did he know?!"_ She fidgeted with the hem of her dress for a moment before siting down.

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other before awkwardly sitting on the only open piece of furniture, the love seat. Blushing, Sango fixed the collar of her shirt as she was trying to calm herself down. _"We're so close."_

"Ah! Here we go!" Inuyasha exclaimed, causing his friends to be snapped from their thoughts. Grabbing the DVD off the shelf, Inuyasha walked over to the large home theatre set and placed the disk in the player.

"What're we going to watch?" Sango questioned as she began to relax next to Miroku.

With a smirk, Inuyasha sat down on the opposite side of the couch from Kagome, "you'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome's screams could be heard ricocheting through the house. The man before them was being torn in half by cannibals. Without thinking she leapt into Inuyasha's lap and buried her face into his chest.

Surprise was evident on Inuyasha's face as he held the shaking girl. "Gome, it's okay. It's just a movie."

All while Inuyasha was hopelessly trying to comfort his soulmate, Miroku and Sango held each other tightly. Sango was a fierce fighter, nothing scared her not even this silly movie, but she wanted to be close to him. She knew if she showed fear, he'd instantly try to comfort her. _"I hope he doesn't catch on. This is nice."_

Miroku wasn't a fool. He's grown up with Sango and knew this just wasn't like her. He was a bigger scaredy-cat than she was. _"She must really_ _like me_ _if she's_ _pretending to be_ _scared_ _like_ _this. Wow."_

Finally the movie was over and the end credits were rolling. Kagome and Sango were still latched on to the guys. Miroku and Inuyasha glanced at each other trying to figure out what to do, neither of them wanted this to end. Finally, Miroku spoke up. "Sango, dear, I think it's time we get home." Softly patting her on the back, she glanced up to look into his eyes. _"Her eyes.. They're so caring."_

"Kagome, I need to get you home before your mom freaks out." Realizing where she was, Kagome slowly got up from his lap, blushing for dear life.

"Y-yeah, sounds good."


	7. Chapter 7

Inuyasha's ears softly twitched as he began to wake. Sitting up his mind reeled over last nights events.

XXXXXXXX

"Well Kagome, here we are." Pulling up to the shrine, he put his car in park. They had already dropped off Sango and Miroku and were alone in the car.

Glancing out the window, Kagome murmured, "I'm sorry about earlier." Confusion swept over him as he was trying to remember why she was sorry. _"Oh.. She means about what happened_ _during the movie."_

"Gome, it's okay. You were scared and truthfully it was kinda cute."

"But you have a girlfriend, Inuyasha. What about kikyou?" Realizing she was right, he thought for a moment before replying.

"Listen, I have some business to take care of tomorrow morning. After can we hang out and talk some more?" _"This is it,_ _tomorrow I need_ _to end it_ _with kikyou."_

"Uh, sure. Is 2:00 okay?" Nodding, Inuyasha reached over and hugged the girl next to him, softly pecking her cheek before letting go.

Her eyes widened at the sudden affection. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Kagome smiled and exited the car, leaving a content hanyou alone.

XXXXXXX

Swinging his legs over the side of his bed, Inuyasha sighed and picked up his phone. _"20?! Kikyou texted me 20 times!?"_ Not even bothering to read them Inuyasha replied, **"we need to talk. Come over."**

Putting down his phone, Inuyasha got up and headed for his shower.

Looking over at the clock in his living room, it read 12:00. His ears twitched as he heard the sound of a car door shut and footsteps leading up to his front door.

With out even a knock, his front door swung open as he heard the high-pitch squawk of his girlfriends voice, "Yaaaasha, I'm here!" Making her way over to his couch, she plopped down onto his lap and tried to plant a wet kiss across his lips, but before that could happen he got up causing her to fall onto the floor.

"Kikyou, I know you've been cheating on me. I had you come over so I could confront you and tell you it's over." Kikyou's expression turned from lust to fury as she quickly got up, flashing Inuyasha her lime green thong under her short as can be skirt.

"Babe, you're being ridiculous. I'm not cheating on you and we're not over!" Grabbing at his shirt she began to kiss his neck.

Feeling repulsed, Inuyasha grabbed her by her shoulders and yanked her off of him. "No, we are. Every time you come over here, you smell of another man. It's repulsing. Stop your lying and get out. We. Are. Done."

Humiliated, Kikyou stomped to the door. "You'll be sorry, Inuyasha. You'll be mine even if it kills me." Anger dripped from her words as she slammed the door. The sounds of tires squealing broke the silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome had just gotten out of the shower when she picked up the scent of a male hanyou coming from down the hall. The hair stood up on the back of her neck as she reached for a towel to wrap around her. Slowly opening the door, she followed the scent. Worry swept over her as she found herself at her bedroom door. Mustering up whatever courage she could, she swung the door open and walked inside.

"Inuyasha?! What're you doing here?! It's only 1:00!" Glancing up from his place on her bed, his jaw dropped. Standing before him was this beautiful female hanyou. Her hair was cascading around her still wet form with only a small towel covering her goddess body.

"K-Kagome.." His voice was useless. _"She's more beautiful than I thought she was. She's flawless in all sense of the word.."_

Finally realizing she was still in a towel she raced back to the bathroom and changed quickly. Putting the finishing touches on her outfit she stepped out of the bathroom. She was dressed in a short but not too short soft pink skirt that flowed around her thighs and a white long sleeved crop top. She had the perfect amount of makeup on and her usually plain hair was now two low braided pigtails.

Embarrassment evident on her face, she made her way back to her room. Peaking inside again, Inuyasha had yet to leave his spot from her bed and still starred at her with that dreamy look in his eyes.

With a barely visible smile, Inuyasha suddenly got up from his place on her bed and grabbed her hand. "Let's go to the park today." Without a word he led her downstairs and out the door.

Their walk from the shrine was quiet but comfortable. After a short five minutes the reached the nearest park and Inuyasha laid down on the grass, inviting Kagome to join him with a pat on the ground beside him. Smiling Kagome laid beside her companion and they were silent for a moment before Inuyasha spoke up.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?" Her eyes remained closed as she soaked up the warmth from the sun.

"You know about a demons countdown, right?" Nervousness flooded over him as he thought about what to say next.

"Oh, of course I do. I'm a half demon too remember?" Giggling she poked his left ear with on of her claws.

Smiling, Inuyasha continued, "have you looked at you countdown recently?"

Sitting up, Kagome was overwhelmed with a sense of sadness. "No, I can't. I buried it with my father after he died, so he'd know my future mate too."

Inuyasha was feeling quite guilty now. Reaching his hand into his pocket her pulled out a small scroll. "I know who your soulmate is, Kagome." She looked up at him with curious eyes as he gently placed the scroll her hand.

"It's me."

 **XXXXXXXX**

 **Hello readers!**

 **I hope you all enjoy the two new chapters I put up! Please review and tell me what you think! If you have any questions or anything you want me to clear up, please ask!**

 **-PrincessJenRe**


End file.
